The invention relates to composite text in a text document, the composite text including base text and associated annotation text to be printed along with the base text.
Text strings in documents are sometimes embellished with annotation text strings. Typically, secondary text characters in a document such as formatting symbols (such as underline and overstrike), phonetic diacritics, and special format conventions (such as superscripts for footnotes), are positioned with respect to a single character or spacing unit of the standard text.
In contrast, an annotation text string, identified as a unit, is positioned with respect to a base text string, also identified as a unit, in a document. Unlike formatting symbols and diacritics, characters of an annotation text string and characters of the base text string can be independently generated and edited. An example can be found in documents having standard text based on the Japanese kanji and kana character sets: annotation text (specifically, rubi text) is sometimes printed alongside base text (specifically, oyamoji text) to provide pronunciation information.